wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Mako Tsukishiro
is a character of the selector infected WIXOSS -Re/verse- manga. She is Yuragi Kurosawa's childhood friend and the Selector of Haity. Appearance Mako has long brown hair styled in twin tails and black ribbons. She usually wears her school uniform with a sweater. Personality Described as an obedient and timid girl by her friend Yuragi, she took to Wixoss and the Selector battles much better than her. She began to develop a more lively personality distinct and decided to to things on her own (such as fighting for her wish) instead of relying on Yuragi. After becoming a Selector, she becomes more assertive and begins speaking what is on her mind. Background Since childhood, Yuragi, Mako and Itsuki knew each other and were close friends. Her older sister, Machi Tsukishiro was a surrogate big sister for them and they looked up to her. Unfortunately, one day Machi commited suicide. Before that, she said her goodbyes to a confused Yuragi and made her promise that she would always look after Mako. In order to make up for her guilt upon Machi's death, Yuragi decided to keep her promise. Chronology selector infected WIXOSS -Re/verse- Yuragi and Mako are playing WIXOSS in class. The latter tells her about some rumors about selectors and how your wish will be granted. Yuragi suspects that Mako is acting strange lately and believes she is dating a boy. Actually, Mako became a Selector, with a LRIG named Haity. Yuragi beame a Selector as well, with an LRIG named Alfou. For some reason Alfou seems to know Yuragi and Mako and is very hostile towards the latter. Meanwhile, Yuragi did not have any wish, feeling content with her life as it already was. Instead, she wants to protect Mako and find out her wish, so that it would not backfire on her. While at first Mako is scared of participating in Selector battles, thanks to Haity and the support of her friends, she becomes more confident. This worries Yuragi, who doesn't like the new change in Mako's personality. Upon meeting a Selector named Himeru Kurenai, who takes a quick liking to Itsuki, Mako becomes unconfortable about Himeru flirting with him. According to Haity, Mako does have feelings for Itsuki, prompting Yuragi to assume that's Mako's wish. While at first she's angry that Mako loves someone else, Itsuki confesses that he has a crush on Yuragi instead. With this, Yuragi finds out that Mako's feelings are unrequited, but she realizes she doesn't care about it because she doesn't really care about Mako's happiness so much as wishes to own her. With that resolution in mind, Yuragi decides on her wish: that Mako's wish will never come true. Afterwards, she and Alfou started hunting other selectors and taking their LRIG after defeating them. Mako and Haity start suspecting of Yuragi's actions but before she could confront her about it, she's challenged by Aoba, who's now in Wakaba's body while the latter became her LRIG. Durng the battle, Aoba and Wakaba reveal the Selector system to them. Apparently, both girls used to be human and twin sisters. Also, they were in an incestuous relationship until they were discovered by their parents. Their wish was to become one themselves so they could be together forever. For this, they went through several cycles becoming Selectors and LRIGs all over again. Guilty about manipulating her, Alfou reveals to Yuragi the truth about the Selector system. Yuragi is angry that Alfou lied to her and throws her LRIG card away. Mako picks the card and takes Alfou to her home. Mako tells her about her true wish: "To become as strong as Yuragi so she could confess to her loved one", knowing that the more outgoing Yuragi is closer to Itsuki than her. Alfou feels guilty about her resentment for Mako and tells her about Yuragi's wish to make her happy, omitting the fact that Yuragi changed her wish so that hers won't become true. Mako tells her that she choose not to fight Selector battles while Haity says that the true purpose of a LRIG is to help their Selectors becoming better people. While Mako receives Yuragi at her house, who came to retrieve Alfou; Alfou confronts Haity for lying to her about the truth of LRIGs. Haity calls her out for lying too and using a new power given to her by Mayu, she abducts Alfou, taking her away from her LRIG. Yuragi and Mako find Haity taking Alfou prisoner and Haity reveals her true intentions. She'll help Mako into becoming stronger, but she'll also make her distance from Yuragi, since she sees her as a poisonous influence to Mako. Yuragi agrees to fight against Haity for Alfou's fate. The outcome is not revealed, but Yuragi and Mako are now determined not to fall for the Selector system. selector spread WIXOSS Ultimately, the girls who were turned into LRIGs were sent back to their original bodies, after Rūko Kominato's wish was fulfilled. Yuragi and Mako make a cameo appearance in the ending of selector spread WIXOSS Episode 12 in the same playground where Hanayo was with her friends. Relationship Haity Mako is the master of Haity. The two often go to a nearby café to buy coffee so that Haity could smell the fragance, since she likes it. Haity is very protective of Mako and often worried about her wellbeing. It's revealed that Haity used to be a human and was a close friend of Machi, so she wants to protect Mako. In fact, Haity will do anything for her wellbeing, such as make her distance from Yuragi, since Haity sees her as a poisonous influence. Yuragi Kurosawa Yuragi is Mako's childhood friend. She's very protective of her, going so far as to stalk her and making a ruckus when she thought Mako was dating a boy in a café (when she was actually going to drink coffee with Haity instead). Mako considers her a close friend and looks up to her. It's implied she's slightly jealous of how Itsuki is closer to Yuragi than her, but chooses not to blame Yuragi for this, instead wanting to becoming as strong as Yuragi so she could approach Itsuki on her own. Even though Mako doesn't know about Yuragi's possessive feelings for her, she's convinced that Yuragi's actual feelings are more out of a selfish desire to make up for the loss of Machi. Alfou Alfou is very hostile towards Mako at first, to the latter's confusion. Even so, Mako treats her with kindness since she is Yuragi's LRIG. On her side, Alfou is jealous of Yuragi's protectiveness of Mako and blames her for Yuragi forgetting about their childhood days together just to take care of Mako. After Alfou overhears from Itsuki that Yuragi forgot about most people in her childhood due to the trauma of Machi's death, Alfou seems to get over her jealousy. Itsuki Mutou Itsuki is Mako's childhood friend. She is shown to be blushing whenever they talk and is jealous after Himeru expresses interest in him. According to Haity, she has a crush on Itsuki, making Yuragi assume that her wish is to be with him. In fact, Mako's wish is "to be as strong as Yuragi" so she could approach Itsuki without reservations, like Yuragi does. Himeru Kurenai Mako doesn't like Himeru and is uncomfortable with Himeru's blatant crush on Itsuki. Trivia *She makes a cameo appearance with Yuragi Kurosawa in the ending of selector spread WIXOSS Episode 12 in the same playground where Hanayo was with her friends. Gallery Yuragi Mako hug.png Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Selector Category:Characters Category:Human